The Adventure of a Lifetime
by FranceletteThe Mage-Lette
Summary: A new adventure for team Comboblade takes them from coast to coast, filled with treasure hunting, pokemon battles, and even sports games. They also share love in common. Gengar is up to no good as he tries to mess with team comboblade. Now rated T
1. Introduction and Oc form

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to my next story. This is titled "The Adventure of a Lifetime". The story will be an adventure from coast to coast (Los Angeles to New York). There will also be romance, battles, basketball games, and even soccer games. The story will even include a special Sonic Adventure Battle 2 character that will join the team. As of characters that are in this story, here they are:

I Do Not Own Anything!

Francis the Snivy – Hero- Uniform number: 11

Kat the Snivy- teammate- Uniform Number: 18

Rose the Snivy- New Character- Uniform Number: 13

Kavi the Servine- teammate- Oc character from Snivytrainer (Thank you)- Uniform Number:1

Joey the Riolu- teammate- Uniform Number: 10

Suyapa the Pikachu- Partner with Francis the Snivy- uniform number 12

Nicko the Blaziken- New character- Uniform Number: 55

Kobe the Voltorb- New Character- Uniform Number: 90

Renz the Scizor- New Character- Uniform Number:44

Karla the Buizel- New Character- Uniform Number: 88

Puddles the Sentreet- New Character- Uniform number: 0

*Sonic Character- teammate- Uniform number 19

*Who do you think is the Sonic character that is going to join the story? Well, in this story, you can also buy items with poke dollars. I will keep track of all the purchases at home using my phone. All players start will 4000 poke dollars. Here is the sample of items you can buy in the story:

1 sleep seed for 600 poke dollars

1 oran berry for 200 poke dollars

1 revive for just 100 poke dollars

Friendship bond power play for 1200 poke dollars

Pokemon Save power play for 1500 poke dollars

Big Box Power play for 2000 poke dollars

Uniform Number change for a PM to me

There are more items on the way to help improve the team and defeat Gengar and his improved team. If you want to buy an item from the store in the story, please message me before each Friday so that I can grant your request.

I am still accepting Oc requests, here is the character form:

Name + Pokemon

Favorite # (The number will be your uniform number when your substituted into battle)

Power Plays ( You can choose 3 from this list)

Friendship bond- Revives one ally and triples the attack of both, the character you revived and your self

Double Damage- Do twice the damage

Reduced damage- Damage that strikes your character is reduced by 10%

Care Package- Get a random item from the box that drops out from the sky

Double Speed- Your character speeds up for 1 minute allowing your character to go first

Pokemon save- Save Francis or Suyapa by deflecting an attack that was headed for one of them

Shields up- All players defence goes up by 20%

All opponents offside (Soccer games only)- Force your character to move behind the last offender to force the offside call and a turnover

Big Box- Get 4 random items in a box that drops from the sky

Giant Box- Get 8 random items from the box that drops from the sky

I back up- Use a I phone to call for back up from Luis the Riolu and Joey the Thyphosion

Message me by Friday to be in the story. If you get it in by Friday, I will give you a free item to help the team. Kavi the Servine gets a free Burn seed thanks to Snivytrainer for messaging me before Friday( Thank you for joining and for letting me use your OC.

That's all for today. 1st chapter is on Thursday and here is a preview:

Coming up on the beginning of "The Adventure of a Lifetime", Francis and the rest of the team starts a new adventure that takes them from coast to coast. They meet new characters, have a romance scene and more. There is even basketball, soccer and of course pokemon battles to be played. Gengar goes back to his old ways to mess up Team Comboblade all over again. All more starting Thursday!

Also, if you have a facebook, add me at Francis Bercero and look for the page "The Adventure of a Lifetime" and like. I might even give you a free item for your character if you post on my page( I will need to accept your friend request first). Thank you for reading!


	2. Transfer Window Introduction

Blacksterops1025: **I do not own anything!**

Welcome to the still unofficial start of the story. In this story, we have an opportunity to get some players via the Transfer Window periods. There are 4 transfer periods. The 1st transfer window period in this story is from chapter 1 to chapter 4. The second period is from chapters 10- 15. The third period is from chapters 25-30. The final period is from chapters 35-40. In these periods, teams from the story will present offers for players that they are interested in( All main characters and OC Characters that were just added will not be transferred to other teams). Here is an example of an offer for an addition for a player:

Player name: Karla the Sentreet

Cost: 200,000 poke dollars

Type: Purchase

In this case, Team Comboblade is interested in adding Karla the Sentreet in the team. We can also sell players as well (Except for main characters and OC characters that you guys and I came up with). Here is an example of a transfer:

Player name: Bob the Furrret

Cost for other team: 30,000 poke dollars

Type: Sell

In this case, we want to put Bob in another team. Here is an example of an accepted offer;

Player name: Karla the Sentreet

Cost: 200,000 poke dollars

Type: Purchase

Purchase was successful!

In this case, we officially got Karla in our team.

Here are some of the rules for the Transfer period

1) Only the manager can make the deal for the team

2) We start with 400,000 poke dollars for each transfer period

3) Only the manager can accept or decline the deal

That's all the rules!

Here are the teams that we have to face:

Names that are in bold want to be transferred to other teams

If we get any players from these teams, please come up with a name for them

Bold players are ready to be put in to other teams

Team Hunterz:

**Lucario for 25,000 poke dollars**

Riolu

Charmander

Charizard

Pikachu

Squirtle

**Sandslash for 50,000 poke dollars**

Phamphy

Marshtomp

**Litwick for 100,000 poke dollars**

Hunter

Team Pillar:

Yama

**Gastly for 40,000 poke dollars**

Skeptile

**Treeko for 20,000 poke dollars**

Grovile

Todidile

Caterpie

Combee

**Axew for 40,000 poke dollars**

**Tepig for 30,000 poke dollars**

Kingler

And finally, team Genstars ( Our rivals):

Gengar

Gastly

Kingler

Hunter

Litwick

**Happiny for 60,000 poke dollars**

**Buizel for 10,000 poke dollars**

**Burmy for 5,000 poke dollars**

Rhyhorn

Rhyperior

Dialga

This is it. The transfer period is now open. To get in on the action, here is the form for the transfer period:

Pokemon Name

Cost: Look at the name of the pokemon and the cost

Type: Purchase only

*Remember, their team must accept the offer, and the manager for our team needs to accept to put them in*

Here is the form to buy an item

Item name

How much

Conformation method: PM or story review?

The official start to the story is tomorrow and on Friday. Don't miss out. Please review even though the story hasn't started yet. I am still accepting OCs, but now, they will be on our bench to start the soccer games , and the other 6 will be on the bench to start basketball games.

Coming up tomorrow on the first chapter of The Adventure of a Lifetime, A new adventure starts for our hero and heroine (Francis the Snivy and Suyapa the Pikachu). They meet with Kavi the Servine and Kat the Snivy to have fun, until Gengar, Hunter, Rhyhorn, and Rhyperior shows up to crash the party. Team Comboblade have their fist 2 on 2 battle of the story (with 1 Substitute allowed for each team). Gengar also tries to attack Francis the Snivy from behind, but you know what happens when you attack someone from behind? Something that Gengar does not like hearing…OFFSIDE! (Takes place in Los Angeles, CA )


	3. Adventure Starts With a Bang

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the 1st official chapter of the story for "The Adventure of a Lifetime". The transfer window period is now over, and it is time to begin the story. In this chapter, team Comboblade is on the beach having fun, until team Genstars crashes the party. Game On! I do not own anything!

Here are the team items

**Orion the Growlithe**

Blast seed (2)

Pecha berry (2)

Reviver seeds (1)

(Location- Los Angeles, CA- 10 AM)

Team Comboblade are on the beach at Malibu having fun, playing volleyball, and making sandcastles. Francis the Snivy, Suyapa the Pikachu, and Kavi the Servine are now playing tag when they see Orion the Growlithe on the beach playing volleyball with Kat the Snivy. The duo is playing a match to 11 points. The duo spots the rest of the team and they talk to each other about what adventure they should go on.

"We should go on a treasure hunting trip" Kat the Snivy Suggested

**Kat is a blue colored Snivy who has a nice personality. She is very nice and likes to hunt for treasure.**

"No, what about a coast to coast trip" Rose the Snivy suggested

**Rose is a pink colored Snivy who likes treasures. She likes to hunt for them any way she can.**

"What about we do all of that, and play sports" Francis the Snivy said

**Francis is a Purple and yellow colored Snivy who likes to travel and play sports.**

"I agree with him"Kat said

As they were talking, the team spots 4 figures. The figures happen to be Gengar, Hunter, Rhyhorn, and Rhyperior from team Genstars. Gengar suddenly attacks Francis and tries to injure him. Team Comboblade does not let that happen as our referee,Rose, steps in and tries to call for a battle. Gengar agrees. The teams get ready to battle 4 on 4 with 2 substitutions allowed for team Comboblade.

(Battle Mode Engaged)

Team Comboblades line up:

Francis the Snivy

Kavi the Servine

Suyapa the Pikachu

Orion the Growlithe

**Substitutes**

Nicko the Blaziken

Kobe the Voltorb

Mizu the Buizel

Pato the Lucario

Team Genstars line up:

Gengar

Hunter

Rhyperior

Rhyhorn

(Battle begins now!)

The teams are ready to battle.

Kavi attacks with Leaf Blade.

Kavi jumps in the air as his vine extends like a blade to hit Gengar.

Gengar takes 10 damage putting him at 90 Hp remaining

Francis uses Leaf Blade

Just like Kavi, Francis jumps and his vine extends, this time, the attack misses Gengar.

Gengar attacks using Shadow Punch

Gengar throws a punch as his arm glows purple. The attack hits Francis. Francis takes 10 damage.

Suyapa uses Thunderbolt

Suyapa gives out electricity while moving forward. She launches her attack at Gengar giving him 50 Hp damage, putting him down to 40Hp remaining.

Orion uses Flamethrower

Orion opens her mouth and shoots out a flamethrower and aims it at team Genstars and deals 20 damage to each opponent.

Gengar drops to 20 Hp, while his teammates are at 80 Hp.

Rhyhorn attacks with Drill Peck

Rhyhorn lunges forward and uses his drill to attack Francis the Snivy. Francis takes 50 damage.

Nicko the Blaziken is up on the waiting table, ready to be subbed in.

Rose holds up an electronic board signaling that it is time for a substitution. The board has a green number to the right and a red number on the left. The number 11 is red and number 55 is in green.

"Sub on the floor, Number 55(Nicko the Blaziken) for number 11(Francis the Snivy)" Rose announced

Francis the Snivy heads out of the battle and Nicko the Blaziken will come in. Francis the Snivy gets 20 poke dollars for battling.

Rhyperior attacks everyone with earthquake

Rhyperior jumps up to 100 feet high and comes down to make the ground shake causing everyone damage, including the just subbed out Francis the Snivy. Suyapa takes 20 damage, Kavi takes 20 damage, Orion takes 30 damage, Nicko takes 40 damage, and Francis takes 30 damage from the bench area.

"Is everyone ok?" Suyapa asked the team.

"Almost everyone. Francis the Snivy over there looks like he is about to faint." Rose announced

Gengar, who was hearing this, sneaks his way to the Comboblade bench hoping to attack Francis the Snivy. Gengar uses Shadow Punch on Francis. Rose, being the referee, flies in to save Francis by moving in front of the attack. Rose withstands the attack and shows Gengar a Red card meaning that Gengar is out of the battle and each member of his team receives 40 Hp damage, putting his teammates at 40 Hp each.

Orion uses Flamethrower

Orion launches a flamethrower attack from her mouth and deals 40 damage to each opponent.

"Team Genstars is unable to battle, Team combo blade wins battle one of many to come" Rose announced.

Team Comboblade goes to the bench to help out Francis while all members of the team celebrate the victory. Gengar on the other hand, sneaks his way to Francis the Snivy and attacks him with Shadow Punch. Francis gets hit hard and faints on contact. Team Comboblade sees Gengar and gets mad.

"Why did you just attack Francis like that" Suyapa asked

"Because he was not battling" Gengar answered

"So?" The team asked

"So What! He was subbed out, therefore, he can't battle" Gengar answered

"Just because he got subbed out, doesn't mean he did not battle." Team Comboblade answered

"This is not good, Francis's right leg is injured" Rose announced

"This isn't over!" team Comboblade told Gengar

Blacksterops1025: Tomorrow on "The Adventure of a Lifetime"; After the battle that took out Francis the Snivy, Team Comboblade want revenge for what happened. The team heads to Sacramento, CA to play their first soccer game and hope to put on a scoring show for the fans to see. The team also meets new players to add to the team. There is even a treasure hunt in the next chapter.

Now for your player of the day: Orion the Growlithe! Congrats, you get 100 poke dollars (Your total is now 4,200 poke dollars)


	4. The First Soccer Game and Treasure

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 2 for the story "The Adventure of a Lifetime". In this chapter, the story heads north to Sacramento, CA, where the characters will be participating in the first soccer game of the season, there will also be a treasure hunt, and new characters as well. Team Comboblade will just make one change to the lineup that will include Rose the Snivy being a Left Back (LB) for the team. Before we begin, there are some rules regarding the cards, Here they are: I do not own anything!

**Red Card- Issued when the challenge for the ball results in a player falling down (after a reckless tackle from the defender). Red cards suspends the player from action for 3 to 5 games (includes battles and basketball games).**

**Yellow card- Issued when the challenge for the ball results in a defending player being aggressive to get the ball. Players will not be suspended (unless the player gets another yellow card) **

**Advantage- A play where the referee can let the game play on(after a defending player challenges for the ball that results in the offending player retaining the ball). The referee can also take back the advantage, and issue a free kick**

**Game ON!**

(Location- Los Angeles, CA-10 AM the next day)

Team Comboblade is getting ready for their game in Sacramento by training with the new characters. At this point, they are working on the offensive end of the pitch. Kat kicks the ball to Rose who kicks it in the goal.

"Very good kick Rose" Kat commented

"Thank you" Rose answered

The team practiced for 5 minutes on both offence and defense. The team got ready to head north by putting Francis the Snivy in the car first, then came everyone else. Rose is the driver of the RV. The team is now on their way to Sacramento.

(Location- freeway 5 North- 5 hours away from Sacramento)

Team Comboblade has started their journey to Sacramento. Rose puts on the radio to PKMN- News radio. The news went on commercial for a moment. Francis the Snivy and Kat the Snivy are playing checkers on a table, Mizu the Buizel is listening to the music on his I Pod(More information on him in just a moment), and the rest of the team are listening to the news radio.

**Mizu is a Buizel who is very fast and knows what is right and what is wrong. He was introduced in the team in our first transfer window, and was given the name Mizu by Tmberstar (Thank you). The name means water in Japanese.**

The team hears the news about treasure in Sacramento on the news radio. The news states that the treasure is 1,500 poke dollars and 5 reviver seeds.(If team Comboblade gets the treasure, the team will divide the money, but the one who gets the treasure first gets all items. The team loves the news about treasures and wants to hurry to Sacramento. The team is now just 2 hours away from Sacramento. The team is excited to be on their way.

(Location- Freeway 5 North- 2 hours from Sacramento)

The team is just 2 hours away and can't wait for their first soccer game, and treasure hunt as well. The team is getting pumped as they are playing games in the RV. Rose wants to stop by a restaurant to have lunch with the team. The team agrees and Rose exits the freeway to head to a fast food area.

The team gets chicken, rice, and French fries on a plate to eat in the RV. As the team were having their lunch, the team thinks about if Francis the Snivy should play the first game of the season, even when he has an injured leg.

"Rose, do you think we should have him play?" Suyapa asked

"Well, the injury is not that bad, but we should keep him as a substitute" Rose answered

"Who is going to replace him?" Mizu asked

"Im thinking you because you are fast and can control the ball" Rose answered

"Do you want to see the line up?" Rose asked Mizu

"Sure" Mizu answered

Blacksterops1025: Here is the line up for both teams(Comboblade and Genstars).** Gengar is playing in this one, However, he is banned for 3 battles of any type(2 on 2, 3 on 3, etc.) for picking up the red card in the last chapter. **

Team Comboblade:

Starting 11:

Kat the Snivy- teammate- Uniform Number: 18

Rose the Snivy- New Character- Uniform Number: 13

Kavi the Servine- teammate- Oc character from Snivytrainer (Thank you)- Uniform Number:1

Joey the Riolu- teammate- Uniform Number: 10

Suyapa the Pikachu- Partner with Francis the Snivy- uniform number 12

Nicko the Blaziken- New character- Uniform Number: 55

Kobe the Voltorb- New Character- Uniform Number: 90

Renz the Scizor- New Character- Uniform Number:44

Karla the Buizel- New Character- Uniform Number: 88

Mizu the Buizel - Reserved- uniform number: 98

Orion the Growlithe- OC character- Uniform Number 7

Subs:

Happiny - purchased- Uniform number: 0

Mikey the Litwick- Purchased character- uniform number: 94

Fang the Axew- Purchased character- Uniform number: 64

Aqua the Piplup- Reserved- uniform number: 80

Puddles the Sentreet- New Character- Uniform number: 0

Chansey- Purchased- uniform number: 21

**Team Genstars: The only team who thinks they can win with only 11 players**

Gengar

Gastly

Kingler

Hunter

Litwick

Burmy

Rhyhorn

Rhyperior

Dialga 

Azelf 

Mesprit

"Wow, nice lineup" Mizu said to Rose

(Location- Portland Oregon- Check in area)

The team has finally arrived in Portland as they prepare to play in their first soccer game of the season against their rivals, team Genstars on their home field in Portland.( believe it or not, there are no soccer fields in Los Angeles, so team Comboblade named Portland their home court. They return home using a teleporter inside the RV. They can also go back to Portland just by using the teleporter in Los Angeles).

"Were finally here" Rose said

"The game starts in 1 hour" Suyapa said

"Let's hunt for that treasure" Rose said

"Ok!" The team said

The team uses the radio to find the treasure. Team Comboblade has no idea that the treasure is in the stadium until 3 minutes later.

(Location- Team Comboblade Oregon Field- 55 minutes before the game)

The team see's a treasure chest in the middle of the field. Rose the Snivy lets the rest of team in one member at a time starting with herself. She circles the chest and tries to touch it, but the barrier around the chest shocks her and pushes her back.

"Wow, this chest has its protection" Rose said

The team then hears a voice from somewhere in the stadium. The voice sounds like Gengar.

"That treasure you see over there is ours and will be ours. If you beat us in a soccer game, well we will give it to you as Francis the Snivy is in your starting 11." Gengar said

Team Comboblade was shocked at what Gengar said. The team now decides to put Francis in so that they have a shot at getting the treasure.

(Game time is in 2 minutes)

The fans of Team Comboblade come into the stadium to see the team play. The fans even see their favorite Snivy in the lineup (Francis the Snivy). The fans get their signs ready to cheer on the team. There are almost no Team Genstars fans.

(Game time- 1st half)

*Blacksterops1025: I will do the 1st half today, and the second half in tomorrow's chapter*

*The halves last for 45 minutes(10 minutes typing) + added time(injury/ stoppage time)

The teams are now in position ready for kick off. Francis the Snivy and Kat are in the kick off circle. Kat kicks the ball to Orion and we are off.

Orion kicks the ball to Kat while running. The ball rolls its way to Kat.

Kat has the ball and waits for a trailer. Kat finds Orion, who goes for goal, but Gengar block the ball, but it's not cleared as Francis the Snivy goes for goal and GOALLLLLLLLLL!

The fans cheer and makes sure that Gengar gets an earful of the cheers

Gengar and Litwick are at the kick off circle and Litwick kick it to Kingler. Kingler passes it to Azelf, only to have the ball intercepted by Mizu the Buizel.

Mizu the Buizel passes to Suyapa who plays the trough ball to Francis the Snivy. Francis is now clear for a goal scoring opportunity. Gengar is going to challenge for the ball by doing a slide tackle. Gengar slides to try to get the ball from Francis, but misses the ball, and gets Francis instead inside the penalty box.

The referee (Roy the Pikachu) goes over to where Francis went down. He finds out that Francis fainted, and takes out a red card from his pocket, and shows it to Gengar. Gengar is now suspended for 3 games (maybe more), and 3 battles. The referee also holds up a paw straight at the goalie (Mesprit) signaling a penalty.

The sub(s) for team Comboblade are ready to come in

The electronic board is up and…

"Sub on the field, Number 80(Aqua the Piplup) for Number 11(Francis the Snivy)" the PA announced

Aqua comes in to replace Francis the Snivy and also will take the penalty shot.

The fans sing "Ha-HA-Ha-HA-HA, Hey, Hey, Let's…

Aqua makes in the penalty goal

The fans complete the song "..Lets GOALLLLLLLLLL!"

Team Comboblade is leading 2 to 0 at this point

Blacksterops1025: Tomorrow is the second half of the game, What is going to happen? Find out tomorrow!


	5. The Game Continues and Awards

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the start of the next chapter for my story" The Adventure of a Lifetime". In this chapter, the soccer game continues with 2 characters making their debuts for team Comboblade. The 4th chapter will be on Friday. On Saturday of next week, I will once again open the transfer window, where I will allow OC characters. And now! Game On! I do not own anything! .

Possible Romance between Francis the Snivy and Fang the Axew ahead!

**(2****nd**** Half of the game)**

**Current score 2-0 Team Comboblade leads**

**Team with ball: Team Genstars**

Team Genstars are now at the kick off circle. Gengar kicks to Hunter. Hunter kicks a through ball to Azelf, only to have the ball be intercepted by Mizu the Buizel.

Mizu the Buizel has the ball for team Comboblade. He passes to Karla the Buizel (More information on her in just a moment). Karla passes to Kat the Snivy. Kat is inside the penalty box. She goes for goal, but Mesprit blocks it. Mizu has the ball again. Mizu goes for it and GOALLLLLLLLLLL!

Mizu's Celebration: 2 pump fists plus a hug to Kat

**Karla is a Buizel who is nice and beautiful. She loves to help others especially when playing basketball and soccer. Karla gets enjoyment out of getting an assist instead of scoring herself.**

Team Comboblade now leads 3 to 0

Hunter has the ball for team Genstars. Kat challenges for the ball and gets it for team Comboblade.

Kat brings it up field. Kat passes it to Orion. Orion is inside the box. Hunter tackles Orion inside the box to deny a goal scoring opportunity.

The referee goes over to Hunter and gives him a yellow card. The referee also points toward the goalie signaling a penalty.

The sub(s) for team Comboblade are up and are ready to come in..

"Sub on the field, Number 57(Rouge the Bat) for Number 12(Suyapa the Pikachu" The announcer stated

The fans went wild when Rouge the bat was announced and the fans almost called her "batgirl".

Orion returns to the penalty line to take the penalty that was awarded to team Gamestars

The fans cheer Orion on by chanting"MVP"

Orion kicks to her left, while Mesprit goes right. Orion makes the penalty goal!

Orion's Celebration: 2 pump fists plus give a rose to Francis the Snivy (Since Francis the Snivy fainted in the 1st half, Orion gave the rose to Rose the Snivy instead).

Team Comboblade leads 4-0

Azelf has the ball for team Genstars with 2 minutes left in the game. He passes to Hunter. Hunter passes to Burmy, only to have the ball intercepted by Rouge the bat.

The fans are now on their feet (standing up) chanting "batgirl"

Rouge flies with the ball. She lands in the box to go for goal, but Mesprit denies her. Hunter uses Shadow Punch on Rouge while Rouge flies up. Rouge gets hit, and faints as she hits the ground.

The referee does his thing and hands Hunter a yellow card (Since this is Hunter's second yellow card, the referee also holds up a red card meaning that Hunter is suspended for 3 soccer games). The referee also signals a penalty.

**Game Reset**

**Score: 4-0 Team Comboblade leads and for sure will win**

**Subs remaining**

**Team Comboblade: 1**

**Team Genstars:0**

**Penalties awarded**

**Team Comboblade: 3**

**Team Genstars: 0**

Team Comboblade uses their last Sub

"Sub on the Field, Number 64(Fang the Axew- More information on him at the beginning of next Friday's Chapter) for number 57(Rouge the Bat)" the announcer said

Fang the Axew takes the Penalty and GOALLLLLLL!

Fang's celebration: Goes to the bench to hug Francis the Snivy and Kat the Snivy( Since Francis fainted, Fang actually kisses Francis the Snivy)

The fans were like Awww, how sweet

The game is officially over with the case of the high fives (5-0 the score)

Time for us to give out poke dollars and 5 reviver seeds. The winner for the treasure is also our player of the day and gets an additional 100 poke dollars.

The treasure goes to: Orion the Growlithe with 1 goal(5 players in Team Comboblade got 1 goal, but Orion made a goal that changes the game.

Player of the game is Orion the Growlithe with a total of 5,800 poke dollars and 5 more reviver seeds bringing her total to 6 reviver seeds, 2 blast seeds, and 1 pecha berry.

(Location- Portland Oregon)

The team heads to the RV and gets set for their second battle in LA with their friends Team Pillar. The team is now headed to freeway 5 south going to Los Angeles.

(Location- freeway 5 south to Los Angeles- 2 hours from Los Angeles)

The team is now 2 hours away from home and the team is waiting for Rouge the Bat and Francis the Snivy to revive from their attacks during the soccer game. The team sees that Francis the Snivy is now waking up from fainting. The team goes and checks Francis the Snivy for any injures (including his leg injury). The team finds out that there are no other injuries on him other than his leg injury. The team is now in relief. Rouge the bat also wakes up from fainting, and the team checks on her. The team sees that she is ok.

(Location- Los Angeles, CA- Team Comboblade's home base)

The team finally reaches home base after a soccer game. The team hangs out and watches the news for updates. The only updates that the team got are from their soccer game where Gengar and Hunter got suspended for their actions during the game. The team also hears about their next home battle against team Pillar, who happens to be their biggest friends and helpers against team Genstars.

Blacksterops1025: Next Friday is battle Friday (Team Comboblade will host Team Pillar to a battle). There is also more info on Gengar's suspension from the soccer games and battles. There is also a "Dark Master" that hunts Francis the Snivy in his nightmares, all that plus my fist top 5 list for the top 5 games from 2011. See you next Friday!


	6. Wild Ball Game and Francis Faints Why?

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 4 of the story "The Adventure of a Lifetime" In this chapter, we have a battle against our biggest allies against team Genstars, team Pillar. This will be a basketball game. Francis will be able to play in this game, however, there is a "Dark master" hunting him down. Game On! I do not own anything! (This is the first time I will be updating my story on a Sunday. The next transfer window will open next Friday before chapter 5).

Filipino words Ahead- I have translated them

(Location- Los Angeles, CA- Team Comboblade's team base- 10AM)

The team is now rested after a soccer game the previous day in Portland, Oregon. They decide to play a basketball practice game to prepare for their first basketball game of the season against team Pillar. The team heads into the team training room. Fang went to get the balls (More information about Fang the Axew in just a moment), while Kat got the team ready for the drills.

**Fang is an Axew who is nice, but if you get him mad, his name says it all. He plays as a midfielder for soccer games, and is a forward for basketball games. In battles, he likes to grab the assist by attacking first, and play the point and having a friend score. **

The team is now practicing the defensive awareness drill. Kat is playing as a coach, while Orion and Fang are playing as the offender (Fang) and the defender (Orion). Fang is running with the ball, trying to lose Orion. Orion stays close to Fang to prepare to block his shot attempt. Fang takes his shot, but has it blocked by Orion.

Kat sees the block and praises both players.

"That was done right" Kat said to both players

"That's why we practice the drill" Fang and Orion said together

The team is now heading to their stadium in Downtown LA to get ready for the game. The stadium is just 10 minutes away from the team base. They head for the car to head to the stadium. The team is excited for their first game of the season for basketball.

(Location- Comboblade Stadium- 20 minutes before the game)

The team head into their dressing room to get on their uniforms. The team also talks about letting Francis play, even though his right leg is injured.

"Let's move on to our next topic, Do you think Francis should play?" Kat asked everyone

"Im not sure, we should have him benched, unless he can run after to try to defend the basket" Mizu answered

"I have to agree with him, but we should give Francis a chance" Karla said

"I agree with her, period!" Rouge said

"All right then, its settled. Francis can play, but if he can't run, or if he faints, then we will sub him out with no questions asked" Kat said to the team

(Location- Courtside)

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to team Comboblade's first home game of the season in the PKMNBA (Pokemon Basketball Association)" The commentator said

The fans cheer for the start of the season

"Im Jack the Chimchar and my partner is Joey the Piplup. We will commentate throughout this game and give you all the action of this game" Jack said

"We are coming to you on PKMN-TV channel 44 live from team Comboblade's stadium in Los Angeles, as tonight they will face against their allies who also fight against team Genstars, team Pillar." Joey said

"That's right. These two teams will not go easy on each other, unless Gengar shows up" Jack said.

"We are about to listen to the line ups at this time" Joey finished the commentating section

(Location- Team Lockers- Team Comboblade's locker room)

The team is ready to exit the locker room to play the game. The team heads to the court and the bench players sit down waiting for the starting 5. Team Pillars players go to team Comboblade's team bench and wish each other good luck and a good game.

(Location- On the court)

"And now, let us welcome the starting 5 for your Team Comboblade" the announcer said

The fans in the stands cheer for the team to come on out.

"At center, she is a wonderful player. She knows how to play, share, and is very beautiful as a rose, please welcome, the beautiful rose, Rose the Snivy, number 13" the announcer said

The fans cheer for Rose as she makes her entrance on the court.

"At forward, she is a great girl who likes to hunt for treasure anywhere that there is on. She loves video games. Wearing number 18, please welcome, Kat the Snivy!" the announcer said

The fans cheer for Kat as she enters the court

"At power forward, he is a player that has the Pokemon save power play. He is a friend of another Snivy who is in the starting 5. Please welcome, wearing number 1, Kavi the Servine" The announcer said

The fans cheer for Kavi as he enters the court

"At small forward, he is also another friend of a Snivy who is in the starting 5. He is called "Mr. Aura" for a reason. Please welcome, wearing number 10, Joey the Riolu"

The fans cheer for Joey as he enters the court. The fans get their signs ready for 1 more player in the starting 5.

"Last, but not the least, at Guard, he is one special Snivy. He plays his heart out. This Snivy is playing with an injured leg, but still plays hard, never to ever give up on any play, especially against Gengar. At this time, rise up and please welcome number 11, the one and only, FRANCIS THE SNIVY!" The announcer says

The fans wave their purple and yellow towels as Francis enters the court. The fans are now holding their signs up representing their favorite Snivy on the court.

(Game time)

"And now it begins, the first game of the season" Joey the commentator said

Blacksterops1025: Here are both teams starting 5 players:

**Team Comboblade**

**Starting 5**

Francis the Snivy – Hero- Uniform number: 11

Kat the Snivy- Uniform Number: 18

Rose the Snivy- Uniform Number: 13

Kavi the Servine- Uniform Number: 1

Joey the Riolu- Uniform Number: 10

**Subs**

Suyapa the Pikachu- - uniform number 12

Nicko the Blaziken- Uniform Number: 55

Kobe the Voltorb- Uniform Number: 90

Renz the Scizor- Uniform Number:44

Karla the Buizel- Uniform Number: 88

**Team Pillar**

**Starting 5**

Yama

Gastly

Skeptile 

Treeko 

Grovile

Subs 

Todidile

Caterpie

Combee

Kingler

Raquaza

Kyogore

Mew

Francis and Treeko is at the tip off circle ready to play the jump ball. The referee (Tori the Pipulp) throws the ball up in the air and the ball is tipped to Francis who starts the game, and team Comboblade will have the ball in the 4th quarter.

Francis passes to Kat. Kat looks in high post and passes to Rose. Rose has 10 seconds on the shot clock. She goes for the two, but misses it, Francis rebounds and lays the ball in to start the score for Team Comboblade.

Team Comboblade 2-0

Gastly takes the ball for team Pillar. He passes to Yama. She passes to Treeko, but the ball is intercepted by Kat for Team Comboblade.

Kat has the ball for team Comboblade. She passes to Francis. He passes to Rose. She passes it up in the air to signal an alley dunk. Francis grabs the ball with his vines and dunks it home.

Team Comboblade 4-0

Scoring Leaders:

Francis (4 points)

Kat (1 Assist)

Rose (1 Assist)

Gastly has the ball for Team Pillar. He passes it to Treeko who goes for a quick 3, but the shot is blocked by Joey(More information on him in just a moment). Joey passes to Francis, who is wide open for a three. Francis takes the three and gets it to score,

Team Comboblade 7-0

Team Pillar takes a 20 second time out

**Time outs left**

**Team Comboblade: 7**

**Team Pillar: 6**

**Joey is a Riolu who loves his teammates. He always goes for an assist in ball games. He is also called in Filipino "**Nakakagamot ang Anghel mula sa langit"( Healing Angel from heaven)**since he loves to help those in need.**

Blacksterops1025: We fast forward to the end of the game where something strange happens to Francis…

**Game reset time**

Score: 89-78 Team Comboblade leads

**Scoring Leaders:**

Francis (20 points, 9 rebounds, 2 assists)

Orion ( 25 points, 10 rebounds, 5 Assists)

Kavi (30 points, 5 rebounds, 3 steals, 7 Assists)

Kat (15 points, 2 rebounds, 5 steals, 10 Assists)

**Time outs left**

**Team Comboblade: 5**

**Team Pillar: 1**

**Fouls to give**

**Team Pillar: 1**

**Team Comboblade: 3**

Francis has the ball for team Comboblade. He has 10 seconds to shoot the ball. He passes to Rose, but then Francis faints for an unknown reason. Rose goes for the quick 3 and the basket counts with just 2.9 seconds on the game clock. Team Pillar also takes a tactical time out (20 second time out)

Time outs left for team Pillar: 0

Score: 92- 78 team Comboblade is about to win

(Location- team Comboblade's bench area- 2.9 seconds before games ends)

The team checks out why Francis fainted on the court. They find out that his head is hot, but found it confusing on why his head is hot . the only thing they can guess is that he has a fever.

(Location- team Pillar's team bench)

Team Pillar also wondered why Francis fainted. They wanted to open an investigation into it. The team decides to head to Team Comboblade's bench.

(Location- team Comboblade's bench)

The two teams, and team managers are now at the team Comboblade's bench area to see why Francis fainted. Team Comboblade also gets ready for their substitution so they take a timeout for a minute to continue their investigation. The team also heard a voice from somewhere.

" I got ya now" the voice said.

Team Comboblade and Team Pillar return to their respective benches to finish the game.

Gastly decides to dribble out the clock and end the game with the final score in a wild game 92- 78.

The fans are shocked that Francis fainted, but are still glad that Team Comboblade won their first game.

Records for Basket ball for these two teams:

Team Comboblade 1-0 (Win home opener, Rose hits Final shot with 2.9 seconds remaining against team Pillar)

Team Pillar 1-1(Win against team Genstars prior to loss to team Comboblade)

(Location- Team Locker Rooms- Team Comboblade's room)

The two teams who just played a game are now gathered in team Comboblade's locker room wondering why Francis fainted during the game. The teams also remembered the voice that was heard in the stadium.

"I wonder what the voice means by saying I got ya now" Kat said

"Me too, all I hope is that Francis is ok and he is still our "nakasuot ng kabalyero at nagniningning(knight and Shining armor)" Joey the Riolu said

'For now, let's just go on home and have Francis revive at home" Orion said

Blacksterops1025: Coming up next Friday on "The Adventure of a lifetime" Why did Francis faint during the last 3 seconds of the basketball game? Is the "Dark Master" behind this? There is also a new character debut (Renz the Sizor). The team also celebrates a birthday in the team. That's all next Friday.

And now our Top 5 list for the top 5 games from last year (I do not own anything)

1. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3

2. Battlefeild 3

3. FIFA 12

4. Portal 2

5. Uncharted 3: Drakes Deception

Next week's top 5 list is :The top 5 pokemon that made a difference in 2011


	7. The Search for Darkrai Part One

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 5 for my story" The Adventure of a Lifetime". In today's chapter… 

Suyapa: We have a treasure hunt!

Mizu: There is also a mystery to solve here too Suyapa. It's not all about the treasure, Francis fainted during the last 3,0 seconds of the ball game last week. Did you remember that at all?

Suyapa: I forgot about that! It's all treasure for me.

Aqua: I just got word that we could be also adding new teammates for team Comboblade from the Transfer Window. Today happens to be my…

Suyapa: Birthday!

Aqua: How did you know?

Suyapa: Just a guess

Team Comboblade: Blacksterops1025 does now own anything you see in any of the chapters you are reading. Game On!

(Location- Los Angeles, CA- Team Comboblade's team base in downtown)

The team just got back from Comboblade stadium after winning a wild basketball game. The team is still figuring out why Francis fainted in the game even though he wasn't hit by anything. The team talks about ideas on how Francis fainted,

"Ok, let's do some brainstorming" Suyapa said to the team

"Maybe it was because Francis got a fever" Rose said

"We tried that already, and apparently it wasn't a fever" Suyapa responded

"Maybe it was because of a pokemon" Mizu said

"I'm actually surprised you said that, and I think your right. Let's start naming names" Suyapa commented

At this point, the team hears the door knock behind them. Suyapa opens the door to Aqua the Piplup wearing a party hat, and a balloon in her right hand. The team wonders why Aqua is wearing party materials.

"Aqua, why are you wearing that?" Suyapa asked

"Don't you know what day it is?" Aqua asked Suyapa

"No, why" Suyapa answered

"It's my birthday" Aqua said

The team was surprised at what Aqua said that they wanted to faint because of shock. The team greets Aqua and tells her what is going on. Aqua was shocked that Francis fainted for an unknown reason. She just brainstorms Francis being attacked by a dark force, and apparently she had an idea on who made Francis faint.

"Aqua, Aqua? Aqua!" Suyapa yells to get Aqua's attention

"I'm sorry Suyapa" Aqua apologizes

"Did you brainstorm something?" Suyapa asked

"You won't believe it, but I know who did it" Aqua announced

"Please tell us" Suyapa said

"Darkrai!" Aqua said out loud

The team can't believe what Aqua said that. The team assembles for what will be a 5 day adventure to battle a pokemon that is powerful.

Blacksterops1025: Darkrai is in one of these locations:

Los Angeles, CA- This Chapter

Baton Rouge, LA- Tomorrow's Chapter

Cleveland, OH- Sunday's Chapter

Fort Lauderdale, FL- Monday's Chapter

Las Vegas, NV- Next Friday's Chapter

The team sees the schedule of areas of where to look for Darkrai. They find out that the clues from Los Angeles will lead them to their next location. Suyapa talks to the team on how they will look for clues.

"All right team, here is how we do this. We split up into teams of 3 to search areas of Los Angeles. Here are the teams I have arranged. Keep in mind that along the way, Gengar's suspension to battle is over and he can battle you guys at any time." Suyapa announced

**For this chapter, I will do the first 2 teams, in tomorrow's chapter, I will do the last team, and then the team will head to the next location**

**Team 1 (Location: Downtown Los Angeles, near the 101 freeway)**

Kavi the Servine

Kat the Snivy

Rose the Snivy

Fang the Axew

**Team 2 (Location: Los Angeles International Airport or LAX for short) **

Aqua the Pipulp

Mizu the Buizel

Suyapa the Pikachu

Luis the Lucario

**Team 3 (Location; Downtown LA, LA Live, Near Comboblade stadium)**

Orion the Growlithe

Joey the Riolu

Puddles the Sentreet

Mewtwo

"Also, take this device with you guys. In case we get into trouble, use this to get help" Suyapa said

Suyapa hands the team a headband, a "FAS"(Faint Alert System) watch(A/N: I made that up by the way. I will explain it in a moment), and two reviver seeds.

"What is the FAS for" The team asked

(A/N: The FAS stands for the Faint Alert System. This system is on a watch that Suyapa just handed out. It's a system that lets the holder know that a team member is near fainting or has fainted. The system alerts the holder by sounding an alarm, then the holder presses the alerts button and looks for an "!","!", or "!" near a player's name, then the system will explain the alert in text. Here is an example between Francis & Suyapa VS Gengar:

Suyapa was using volt tackle on Gengar as Gengar tries to use Drain Punch on Francis to drain out his life points (HP). Gengar's attack hits Francis while sucking out his life points. Suyapa tries to help Francis, but just before she got to him, Gengar uses Drain Punch on Francis again. Suyapa's FAS started sounding meaning that Francis is about to faint at this time…)

"This is a cool system, who made it?" Kat asked

"Francis the Snivy" Suyapa answered

"No way' The team answered

The team now heads to 3 cars (one for each team) to head to their areas to investigate where Darkrai is.

(Location- LAX)

The following team is here:

Aqua the Pipulp

Mizu the Buizel

Suyapa the Pikachu

Luis the Lucario

The team arrives at the airport to find any clues about Darkrai. Suyapa decides for the team to search in the terminals. Mizu spots a picture of a expensive hotel.

"Look at that Suyapa, it looks like a picture of a hotel" Mizu said to Suyapa

"That's a hotel somewhere. It says something on the picture" Suyapa said.

The team sees the picture of the hotel that says "Welcome to fabulous…"The team sees that the last part of the saying is missing from the picture. The team wonders where the last part was. The team calls the leader of team C leader (Orion) for the findings.

(Location- Comboblade Stadium in Downtown)

The following team is at the location:

Orion the Growlithe

Joey the Riolu

Puddles the Sentreet (More info on her in the beginning of tomorrow's chapter)

Mewtwo

The team arrived near the stadium to find a clue about Darkrai. The team spots a hotel key just as they enter the stadium

"There's a key on the ground that represents a hotel key" Joey said

"Let me see it" Mewtwo said

The duo finds out that the key is a hotel keycard for a hotel, however, the front side is faded and they can't figure out where it is from. The team tries to look at the key and find the letter L followed by the letter A. They also find a picture of chickens.

"Hmmm, this sounds interesting" Puddles said

"Let's look at the letters. There is an L and an A. Im thinking Louisiana" Orion said

"I think you are right" Mewtwo said

The team notifies Aqua, but they are confused because each one has a different conclusion. Team Aqua is looking at Las Vegas, NV, while team Orion says Baton Rouge, LA.

(Location- Downtown LA)

Kavi's team arrives at their locale to look for any clues about Darkrai when Kavi got a call from Aqua.

"This is Kavi" Kavi said on the phone to Aqua

"Hello Kavi, this is Aqua. I just found a clue about Darkrai" Aqua said

"What is it?" Kavi asked

"It's a picture of a hotel that says on the bottom (Welcome to fabulous….), but the last word was cut off" Aqua said

"Ok, send it to me in a picture" Kavi said

"Ok, Aqua out" Aqua said just before hanging up on the phone

After Kavi's phone call, Kavi sees Gengar attacking Kat. Kat got hit by the move Drain Punch, and her energy is being drained by Gengar. At this point, Kavi calls for a 2 on 1 battle with Gengar(with 2 substitutes allowed for both teams). Gengar accepts the battle.

Blacksterops1025: Here are Team Comboblades and Team Genstars combatants:

**Team Comboblade**

**Starters**

Kavi

Kat

**Subs**

Orion

Fang

**Team Genstars**

**Starters**

Gengar

Hunter

**Subs**

Rhyperior

Rhyhorn

The battle will be in the beginning of tomorrow's chapter.

Preview for tomorrow's chapter: Tomorrow on "The Adventure of a Lifetime" Kavi and teammates battle team Genstars on their way to finding Darkrai. We also have the team going to Baton Rouge, LA. The team finds more clues about Darkrai. Francis the Snivy also revives at home, but faints 60 minutes later.

As promised, here is your top5 list for the pokemon that changed 2011: I do not own anything!

1. Snivy

2. Axew

3. Exadrill

4. Servine

5. Serperior

Next Fridays top 5: The top 5 Resident Evil moments I had while playing the game.

Announcements: The transfer window is now open. If you would like to join the story, fill out this form:

**Pokemon +Name**

**Power Plays (3)- Refer to chapter 1 for more information**

This OC form is from Chapters 5-10 only. There will be a new one for chapters 15-20.

That's all for tonight. I will update tomorrow


	8. Road to Baton Rouge Part 1

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 6 of my story "The Adventure of a Lifetime". In this chapter we have… Filipino words ahead

Suyapa: Treasure!

Kavi: No, treasure to find Darkrai, not money.

Joey: Kailangan mong bumalik sa topic Suyapa, at ay sinusubukan upang malaman kung bakit Francisdesmayado 1 linggo at 2 araw na nakalipas!( You need to get back on topic Suyapa, and that is trying to figure out why Francis fainted 1 week and 2 days ago!)

Suyapa: Ok

Kavi: Suyapa, I have to battle someone now, so bye.

Suyapa: Ok

Kavi: After here, we head to Baton Rouge, LA…

Suyapa: Vacation time!

Kavi gets mad and attacks Suyapa.

Team Comboblade: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything you see in any of the chapters you are reading!

(Location- Downtown LA- Battle Site for Team Comboblade and Team Genstars)

Kavi, Rose and teammates got ready to battle Gengar and his team in Downtown LA.

**Team Lineups**

**Comboblade**

**Starters**

Kavi

Rose

**Subs**

Orion

Fang

**Genstars**

**Starters**

Hunter

Gengar

**Subs**

Rhyhorn

Rhyperior

Orion arrives ready to battle. Kat will not battle (Coach Decision)

Battle Rules for this battle:

1) The nearby crowd can cheer for their team

2) Allowed Subs for each team: 1

3) The battle is over if the two players that are in for the team (not including subs) faints

4) A team can no longer sub any players if only 1 player remains on the line up

4) Power Plays are allowed

5) If a player attacks a unconscious player= Red Card

6) If a player misses a move (Not making contact), hen it is considered an "Air Ball"

Battle begins after the break

Commercial 1: team Comboblade is hot in basketball, but after Francis the Snivy fainted, what happens to the team? Find out when they face team Pillar in Baton Rouge, LA live tomorrow (This Chapter) only on PKMN-TV channel 44.

The teams are now ready to battle and the referee (Kat the Snivy) is ready to go

"Since this is Team Comboblade's home court, Kavi and Rose goes first" Kat announced

(A/N: I will keep track of team Comboblade's Hp on my I phone at home and give you the results at the end of the battle)

"Activate your FAS" Kavi said to the team

"FAS activated" Kavi's teammates said

"Let's do this" Kavi said.

Kavi uses Leaf Blade on Gengar

Kavi runs to Gengar and jumps in the air. He extends his tail like a blade to strike Gengar. Gengar takes 20 Hp damage.

Rose uses attract

Rose jumps in the air as she winks her eyes. As she winks her eyes, hearts are coming from her and are heading toward Gengar, but Gengar jumps and avoids it. Gengar is going to counter with Shadow Punch on Rose.

Gengar's hand glowed purple as he threw a punch on Rose. Rose gets hit and takes 20 damage.

Hunter uses Hypnosis

Hunter tries to make Rose sleep, but Rose stays focused as she counters with Attract and makes Gengar fall in love with her.

Gengar was so mad that he decided to use Drain Punch on Rose. Rose says" get that weak stuff out of here" by blocking the attack with her made up move Leaf Block. Rose uses her Leaf Blade move while using Reflect. The move deals Gengar 40 damage, putting him down to 40 Hp remaining.

"Good move Rose" Kavi said

"Thank you" Rose said

Hunter uses Lench Life on Rose

Hunter spits out a needle that was heading for Rose, but the needle misses her and therefore is treated as a…

Nearby Crowd: AIR-BALL! AIR BALL!

Kavi uses Energy Ball to try to finish Gengar off

Kavi forms a ball from his tail and aims it as if he is shooting a three pointer. The ball hits Gengar, but deals 30 damage instead of 40, making him down to 10 HP.

Hunter uses Shadow ball on Rose

Hunter forms a ball from his mouth and fires it at Rose, but Rose deflects it back by using Reflect. Hunter also uses Reflect and sends it ball to Rose, but it misses Rose.

Gengar uses Drain Punch on Rose

Gengar fires a Punch at Rose after running to her, but Rose again sidesteps the Punch. Rose tries to finish off Gengar with Leaf Blade, but Rose misses and get held on to by Gengar. Gengar hits Rose with Drain Punch and connects this time. Gengar is trying to suck the life out of Rose, but Kat (the referee) comes over and says "I don't think so" by giving Gengar a foul.

Kat goes over to the replay screen and watches what happened during the play. She has the right call. The nearby fans boo Gengar as Kat has the official call.

"After the official review, the attack on Rose will not count because of the holding foul on Gengar, and any energy drained by the move will be returned to Rose, furthermore, Team Comboblade is in the Bonus ad gets 2 free attacks" Kat announced

The nearby crowd cheers and chants "MVP"

Rose attacks Gengar with leaf Blade and officially finishes him off. She also starts attacking Hunter with Leaf Blade and hits him and deals 40 damage, bringing him down to 60 Hp.

"Gengar is officially unable to battle at this point, Team Genstars can no longer substitute any players" Kat announced.

Kavi use Leaf Blade while Rose attacks with her Leaf Blade

The Leaf Blades attack Hunter and finish the team off.

"Team Genstars are out of Combatants on the floor, which means Team Comboblade wins" Kat announced

Kat went to help out with Kavi any Rose for any injures that they had. Gengar revives but is so mad that he uses Drain Punch on Rose to suck the life out of her. Rose tires to attack back, but Gengar knocks her unconscious as he keeps using Drain Punch on her. Kat now takes out the Red Card and surprises Gengar because its after a battle. Gengar can't believe it and takes his anger out on Kavi , but misses him. Gengar finally calms down and leaves. Kavi revives Rose and kisses her.

"I love you" Rose says to Kavi

"Me too" Kavi says back to Rose

(Location- LAX- Terminal 1)

The team is now heading on a plane to Baton Rouge, LA from Los Angeles, CA

Blacksterops1025: This chapter is not over. The next part of this chapter will be later today.

Here are the final scores

Kavi: 100/100

Rose; 80/100


	9. Francis the Snivy Returns?

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to part 2 of chapter 6. In this chapter, team Comboblade heads to Baton Rouge, LA to search for clues on Darkrai (This is a short part 2). Game On! I don't own anything).

(Location- Airplane to Baton Rouge, LA- 4 hours to destination)

The team is now 4 hours from Baton Rouge. The team looks at their clues carefully as each clue leads to something.

"Let's look at the clues" Suyapa said

"I have the hotel key" Orion said

"I have the picture" Aqua said

"Ok, let's do this."Suyapa commented

Suyapa examined the hotel key carefully and does find the letters LA on it. She says Louisiana since LA means Louisiana. The team is making progress. Suyapa decides to wait on the picture for a later time. The team hears the announcement of landing from the pilot.

(Location- same area- About to land in Baton Rouge, LA)

"This is your captain speaking. We are about to land in Baton Rouge, LA. Fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the landing." The pilot said

The team smells some clues as they land in their destination. Suyapa tells the team to calm down. As she is talking to the team, she gets a phone call from Rouge from back in the base.

"Hello, this is Suyapa" Suyapa said on the phone

"This is Rouge, Francis just revived, and he wants to join you guys" Rouge said in a happy voice

"Ok, he can join" Suyapa said

Suyapa hangs up on the phone and tells the rest of the team the good news. The team is happy to hear it as the plane lands in Baton Rouge.

(Location- Baton Rouge, LA- Downtown)

The team arrived in Downtown Louisiana as they begin to look for clues on Darkrai. The team also is anticipating Francis's return to help the team find some clues.

"I think he will appear in our next battle against Gengar" Kavi said

"Me too" Rose said

The team spots a picture with a hotel on it that said " Ve…" The team see's that the last part is missing from the word. Suyapa actually recognizes something. She thinks that Darkrai sends the team to wrong places so that he won't be found. Suyapa officially tells the team that Darkrai is somewhere in Las Vegas. The team agrees and heads to the airport.

Blacksterops1025: That's all for chapter 6. On tomorrow's chapter, Francis rejoins the team and battles Darkrai. We also have a new segment called "game reviews" where I review a game that you vote for.


	10. Francis & Team VS Darkrai Battle Looms

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 7 for my story "The Adventure of a Lifetime". In this chapter…

Suyapa: We have treasure!

Kavi: No Suyapa, try again.

Suyapa: Francis the Snivy returns?

Kavi: Bingo!

Suyapa: What about Darkrai?

Kavi: We are about to go to Las Vegas, NV to battle him.

Team Comboblade: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything you see in the chapters you are reading.

(Location- Baton Rouge Airport- Terminal 10- Now boarding)

The team is at terminal 10 getting tickets to go from Baton Rouge, LA to Las Vegas, NV. The team cannot wait to fight Darkrai. Suyapa is talking to the team to see who shall battle and be substitutes in the battle against Darkrai.

"Kat should be one of the 4 players to start the battle. Kavi should also start this battle. I will also have Orion play as well. Last, but not least, we shall have Rose in that line up. I will be the referee" Suyapa announced

The team agrees with the line ups for the battle against Darkrai. Suyapa has not revealed who will be the Subs yet. (I will put the subs later in this chapter)

The team see's the airplane and everyone heading out of Baton Rouge, LA boards the plane to their destinations.

(Location- On the plane to Las Vegas, NV- 2 hours away from destination)

The team is now on the pane heading toward Las Vegas, NV as they get ready to face Darkrai. Kavi and Rose are playing cards, while the rest of the team is watching the on board movie. As the team was dong their activities, the pilot makes an announcement that makes Team Comboblade and the rest of the passengers very happy.

"This is your captain speaking. We have a all around team on board. They are from Los Angeles, CA and are on their way to a mission in Las Vegas, NV. This team is a basketball team, a soccer team, and a dungeon exploration team. At this time, please welcome, from Los Angeles, CA, Team Comboblade!" The pilot said

The team was happy about the announcement and they were surprised that they had this many fans. Suyapa taught the announcement was finished, but the pilot makes another announcement that has everyone on the plane going crazy, and made Suyapa change the battle lineup.

"This is your captain speaking once again. We have a surprise for everyone today, especially for team Comboblade. As everyone can see, the team looks complete, feels complete, but actually there is someone missing from the group. The team worked hard since this player has been home since being attacked by an unknown force during the basketball home opener. This player is a great basketball player in a number of ways. He makes teammates score, he makes Gengar foul him, and he makes Gengar pay by making a 3 pointer. At this time, please welcome back to team Comboblade, wearing number 11, he is a Snivy, but not just any Snivy, he is the Snivy, he is FRANCIS THE SNIVY!" The pilot said

The team was so happy to hear the announcement. The passengers on the train see's Francis walking down the aisle. The passengers greet him saying something nice.

"Welcome Back" The Passengers said

"Purple- yellow" One fan said

"The 3 point machine" Another fan yelled

"Let's go Francis!" The passengers cheered while clapping

The team see's Francis and the team hug him while saying nice things.

"Welcome back my friend" Suyapa said

"Thank you so much, thank you everyone" Francis said

"Welcome back" The passengers repeated

The team cheers and sees Francis and Suyapa kissing each other. The passengers cheer them on in a romantic way.

"Awww.. How sweet" The passengers said

(Location- Team Comboblade's Team Base in Los Angeles, CA- Line up center)

Rouge the Bat was examining an emerald when she gets an update on the line up for the battle against Darkrai. She gets surprised when Francis is entered as a starter. She actually agrees with the lineup change.

(Location- Las Vegas, NV- Plane now landing)

The team is now at the airport in Las Vegas ready to battle Gengar. The team puts Francis as a starter for the battle (coming in tomorrow's chapter). The team checks in at the nearest hotel to rest for the battle).

Blacksterops1025: Tomorrow we have the battle against Gengar. We also have romance in the making with the following pairs: Kavi X Rose, and Francis X Suyapa.


	11. The Battle Against Darkrai Part 1

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 9 of my story "The Adventure of a Lifetime". Before I begin the introduction, there is a chance for chapter 10 that we have brand new teammates for team Comboblade. Another thing that there is a chance of in chapter 10 is a slight chance of blood in the chapter. For that reason, I have changed the rating from K+ to T for safety reasons. Enough about that, in this chapter we have…

Suyapa: Treasure!

Kavi: I don't think so.

Kat: We must battle Darkrai.

Francis: I agree.

Team Comboblade: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in any of the chapters you are reading. There is also romance with Francis X Suyapa, Kavi X Rose, and a new pairling introduced here, Kat X Mizu.

Also here is the battle line up that was introduced in the last chapter: keep in mind as they have changed

**Starters**

Kat

Rose

Kavi

Francis

**Subs**

Suyapa

Rouge the Bat

Mizu

Orion

(Game on!)

(Location- Las Vegas, NV- Comboblade hotel- I made up that name up)

The team is now at the hotel waiting for the next morning to begin their battle with Darkrai. They know that Darkrai is a hard opponent. The team sees if the team needs to do some shopping before the battle. They decide to go to the nearest outlets to purchase items.

(Location- Las Vegas, NV- Outlets)

Here are the items that you can purchase. To purchase an item, fill out this form:

Item name

How Many

For: Pokemon +name

You can either PM me or review this chapter, please do it by Friday so I can grant your request.

**Items**

Oran Berry for 200 poke dollars

Pecha Berry for 200 poke dollars

Reviver seed for 400 poke dollars

2X Reviver seed for 500 poke dollars

Blast Seed for 600 poke dollars

**Power Plays**

Pokemon save power play for 1,000 poke dollars

Big Box power Play for 1,200 poke dollars

Giant Box Power Play for 1,500 poke dollars

Double Damage power play for 2,000 poke dollars

**Held Items**

Attack scarf for 200 poke dollars

Defense Scarf for 400 poke dollars

Reviver Scarf for 1,000 poke dollars (If held, revives character. If given to another teammate, the character revives)

Double Stat scarf for 1,500 poke dollars

Triple stat scarf for 2,000 poke dollars

Double HP Scarf for 2,500 poke dollars

Power play scarf for 3,000 poke dollars (Allows character to buy a power play for free and use it in battle)

More items coming up later in the story.

The team checks out the stores and decides not to buy anything at this point. The team knows that after Darkrai's dungeon they can buy items in the last shop before the official battle.

(Location- I-15 North Freeway to Darkrai's Dungeon- 40 minutes from dungeon)

The team is now 40 minutes from their destination to fight Darkrai. The team sees Suyapa and Francis kissing each other.

"I love you Suyapa" Francis said

'I love you too" Suyapa said

"Awww how sweet" The rest of the team said while watch Francis and Suyapa kiss each other. The team also hears words of true pokemon love.

"Francis, I really love you. If you faint during this battle, I will revive you and kiss you at the same time" Suyapa said

"Suyapa, I will do the same thing with you too." Francis said

The team also sees Mizu and Kat kissing each other and following what Francis and Suyapa said to each other. All of a sudden, Kavi exits the freeway and parks on an empty space and starts kissing Rose. Rose of course returns the kiss. The team sees a lot of 'romance revival' today.

(Location- I-15 North freeway- near the Dungeon entrance)

The team is now near the dungeon on their way on the road to battling Darkrai. The team sees Mewtwo (joins our team in chapter 10) ready for a different mission in the same area. The team talks to him.

"Hi Mewtwo" Kavi said

"Hi team Comboblade, what brings you here" Mewtwo said

"We are about to battle Darkrai" Kavi said

"I just fought with him, and I got seriously injured on my right arm. " Mewtwo said

"No way! He is that strong?" Kavi said

"Yes, and I was thinking about your first basketball game with Team pillar, and Francis got attacked by an unknown force. It was then I knew it was Darkrai. I also saw the first battle with team Genstars and how Francis's right leg was injured." Mewtwo said

"Wow, so you were watching and helping us out." Francis said

"That's right Francis. I know you are a great hero with your friends. I also know you are also in love with Suyapa. You and her are a great hero and heroine combo nation" Mewtwo said

"Thank you" Suyapa and Francis said

Good luck to you guys on the fight with Darkrai" Mewtwo said

"Thank you" Team Comboblade said

(Location- Darkrai's Dungeon- Fast forward to battle site)

The team is ready to fight as Joey takes his referee spot. All of a sudden, out of know where, Francis gets hit by a Shadow Ball attack. The team makes sure he is ok. Darkrai shows up and talks to the team in a evil way.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like I got some opponents to fight!" Darkrai said

"Yeah you do, you have to fight me, and my team of hero' characters" Francis speaks up for team Comboblade

"So it's you Francis, the one who is wearing number 11 in basketball, and soccer games" Darkrai said

"Yes it is me, the one and only, FRANCIS THE SNIVY!" Francis said

"Well, you spoke like a hero, but let's see if you and your team can defeat me with this on you.

Darkrai fires an unknown device at Francis. Francis tries to dodge it, but the device hits his arm and this happens…

"For every 2 minutes( I wanted to do 1 minute, but it's kind of unfair), this device that is on your arm will drain the life out of ya( Maybe up to 60 Hp, depending on a dice roll) and give all to me." Darkrai said in an evil way.

"How could you do this to him" Suyapa said

"Because I can. Do you want me to do it with you too?" Darkrai said in an evil way

"No I don't" Suyapa said

"In your case, stop talking or I will drain the life out of both of you if you say another word." Darkrai said

'Let's get this stuff started" Joey said

(Battle starting now)

Once again, here are the line ups

**Starters**

Kat

Rose

Kavi

Francis

**Subs**

Suyapa

Rouge the Bat

Mizu

Orion

The timer starts when Darkrai attacks Francis.

Darkrai has 300Hp ( I will make this a two part battle, however, the transfer window for the next part of the game season closes Friday).

Francis attacks Darkrai with Leaf blade.

Francis runs toward Darkrai and jumps in the air and tries to extend the blade, but Darkrai uses Shadow Ball to counter and hits Francis with 40 damage, putting him down to 60 Hp, and the device clock starts.

Kavi uses Leaf Blade.

Just like Francis, Kavi also runs toward Darkrai and jumps. He extends his tail like a blade and deals 20 damage to Darkrai, putting him down to 280 Hp.

(Time on Device: 34.4 seconds remaining)

Rose uses Leaf Storm

Rose jumps up and spawns leafs toward Darkrai and strikes him and deals 20 damage putting him down to 260 Hp

(Time on Device: 0 seconds left)

'Time to see how much energy I'm taking from ya Francis. I hope the card is a 6" Darkrai laughs evilly

The card is a 2

Darkrai drains some life out of Francis (2X10= 20HP)and puts Darkrai to 280 HP, and Francis down to 40 HP.

Blacksterops1025: This battle just begun. The battle continues in our next chapter on Friday. Will Francis be able to continue to fight with the team against Darkrai? Will the device continue to punish team Comboblade? Will new players help out from our transfer window? Find out on Friday.

Don't forget, if you want to join the "The Adventure of a Lifetime" transfer window talks, befriend me on Facebook by searching "Francis Bercero" and the follow my story page by looking for "The Adventure of a Lifetime"


	12. The Battle Against Darkrai Part 2

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the second to final chapter of "The Adventure of a Lifetime". In this chapter, we have the last part of the battle with Darkrai, and also a preview for the next story starting on Sunday. Here we go! I do not own anything!

Update on Health points:

Francis the Snivy has 40 Hp remaining

Everyone else is perfect

Darkrai has 280 Hp left

(Battle continues)

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball

Darkrai forms a ball from his mouth and aims it at Francis and hits him hard. Francis gets 20 damage.

Rose does a combination with Francis with the move Double Leaf Blade

Rose and Francis tails tie up and their tails glow green as the attack hits Darkrai. Darkrai is hit with 50 damage, putting him down to 230 Hp left.

Kavi uses Giga Drain

Kavi runs toward Darkrai to try to drain the energy out of him. Kavi tries to bite Darkrai, but Darkrai uses Shadow Ball to push him back. Francis comes to his aid and uses Leaf Blade. Francis strikes with the move, but Darkrai uses Shadow Ball to block Francis from getting the move in. Rose sees the opportunity to attack Darkrai and deals 40 damage.

The following players have been damaged by the scenario above:

Francis the Snivy= 10 damage

Kavi the Servine= 5 damage

Rose the Snivy=0

Darkrai is down to 190 Hp

Francis is about to faint!

The team see's the FAS go off. Suyapa checks out who is about to faint, and then she takes a reviver seed out ready to go. At this point, team Comboblade calls a timeout. Darkrai watches as Francis heads to the bench while laughing evilly.

"HAHAHAHA! On the bench I see. Well, this shall put you on the bench for a while!" Darkrai said to himself while trying to attack Francis.

Francis was hit by the Shadow Ball attack. The team sees Francis unconscious and the nearby crowd boos Darkrai while Joey makes an official call.

"Francis is unconscious and is unable to battle, **however**, ladies and gentlemen, your attention please; Darkrai has now a **flagrant foul**. That's his **5****th**** foul**" Joey said as he makes the call

The nearby crowd cheers as the call is made for a flagrant foul on Darkrai. Team Comboblade decides to Sub Orion in the battle.

"Sub on the field, Orion is in for Francis" Joey confirms the substitution

Orion goes into battle

Blacksterops1025: Here is the preview of my next story, to start Sunday:

Francis was a human boy, until one day, he transforms into a pokemon (Snivy) all because of Ninetales curse. He losses his memories and has to have his friends to help him recover them. (All rivals from my past stories are in this one, also the OC form will be tomorrow, and there will be transfer windows).

I know this is a short part 2, but tomorrow it concludes with Francis turning back into a human, until one day….(More info above)


	13. Francis Returns to being Human

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to the final chapter of the story "The Adventure of a Lifetime". In this chapter, Francis returns to being a human, after a battle with Darkrai. We also have the OC form for my next story. Game On! I do not own anything.

Warnings: Blood in this chapter!

GAME RESET

Team Comboblade (on the field)

Orion

Kavi

Rose

Kat

Players that fainted (Last Part)

Francis the Snivy

Top scorer:

Kavi the Servine

Fouls

Darkrai has 5 fouls

(Battle continues)

Team Comboblade is now ready to continue the battle as Darkrai is ready as well. The team sees Darkrai is mad that Francis is not battling at this point.

Kavi uses Energy Ball

Kavi forms a green ball from his tail and aims it at Darkrai and hits him, and deals 50 damage putting him down to 140 HP.

Orion uses Flamethrower

Orion starts to spit out a flamethrower that hits Darkrai, and deals him 50 damage, putting him down to 90 HP.

Darkrai uses Sleep powder

Darkrai forms a powder that tries to go to Kavi, bur Kat uses her tail to fan it away.

Kat uses Leaf Blade

Kat jumps up and extends her tail out like a blade that hits Darkrai. Darkrai takes 40 damage, putting him down to 50 HP.

Suyapa raises her paw signaling a Substitution. Joey agrees and the call is made.

"Sub coming on the field, Suyapa for Rose" Joey announced "Francis also revived and is coming on for Kat"

Kat and Rose exit the battle, while the first couple (Francis and Suyapa) comes on.

Francis uses the double damage power play, and uses Leaf Blade

Francis jumps up and extends his tail, but suddenly Darkrai attacks with Shadow Ball to aim at Francis's leg and hit him hard. Joey calls a foul.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. Darkrai has now collected his 6th foul." Joey said as he runs over to see if Francis's right leg is injured or not.

The team sees blood coming from out Francis's arm, and Darkrai tries to attack him, while the team is assessing the situation. Joey decides to throw Darkrai out of the game.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Darkrai has officially thrown out of the game" The announcer said

Team Comboblade is treating Francis as they bring Francis back to Los Angeles.

(Location- I-15 South freeway to Los Angeles- 2 hours before Francis returns to being a human)

The team has just learned about Francis returning to his normal human life (for a day). The team is happy and sad at the same time.

"We are going to miss you" Kavi and the team said

"Thank you guys" Francis said

The team sees a yellow light glowing around Francis. The team knows that Francis will come back one day, and have another adventure with them.

Blacksterops1025: Here is the OC Form for the start of tomorrow's story

**Pokemon + Name**

**Moves**

**Power Plays( Same as this story- choose 3)**

**Favorite Number ( This will be your uniform number)**

**Teammate or Recruit ( Please see the new transfer window form below)**

And now for the new transfer window rules:

**Teammate: Players who chose this category will be automatically added to our team roster for our assembly. The perks here are**

100 poke dollars to be added to each player account per chapter

Can be substituted just in case someone faints

2 free Reviver seeds

3 free items

**Recruit: Players who choose this category will be able to be recruited via rescue missions. The perks are the same, but instead of free items, they have free revives.**

**Please fill out the form by next Friday to be in**

**The following players are returning:**

**Francis the Snivy**

**Orion the Growthe**

**Suyapa the Pikachu**

**Kavi the Servine?**

**See you for the start of the story tomorrow!**


End file.
